los hermanos stomrage cap 2
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de la batalla entre los hermanos illidan y furion hicieron un acuerdo para derrotar de una vez por todas a el rey exanime y su ejercito de muertos vivos
1. Chapter 1

**LOS HERMANOS STOMRAGE **

**CAP 2 LA RETROSPECTIVA**

EN MEDIO DE LAS TIERRAS DEBASTADAS LOS ELFOS LLEGARON A SALVO PERO ANTES DE QUE SE CERRARA ILLIDAN Y MAIEV CRUZAN EL PPORTAL A TIEMPO

Furión : ¿ que es este lugar hermano?

Illidan: se llama tierras devastadas, es todo lo que queda de nuestro hogar antes del ataque

Furio : ¿ a que ataque te refieres ?

Illidan : veras hermano hace días…..

Regresión

illidan stomrage conocido como el traidor(por maiev shadowsong) después de la derrota en corona de hielo el príncipe kae'l y lady vash se lo llevan a las tierras devastadas donde illidan inconsciente tiene unas premoniciones de su hermano y de tyrande asesinados por el rey linch , y la voz de elune diciendo que devia evitar este caos , pero afuera la guerra contra kil'jaden empezó

kae'l y vash se preparan para defender a su señor de el ultimo señor del terror

kael: redoblar el ataque debemos defender a lord illidan a toda costa , no quiero que ningún muerto repugnante atraviese esas barreras .

vash : nagas hay que seguir luchando illidan debe sobrevivir

en medio de la pelea illidan despierta enojado con los ojos y sus armas en llamas kil'jaden aplasta el templo de illidan y vuelve a tamaño normal

kil'jaden: illidan sabias que eras un inútil pero te ves mejor muerto jajajajajajajaj

illidan: decias algo basura

kil'jaden: ¿Qué ¿ como saliste a tiempo ?

illidan: dejemos las respuestas para después … de destruirte

en medio de la pelea kil'jaden cae ante las armas infalibles del elfo

kil'jaden: es-es-escucha illidan te dare otra oportunidad , te dare el poder que quieras ( dijo temeroso de su muerte)

illidan : claro que destruiré el trono de hielo pero para cumplir mi venganza , jajajajaj ya no te nesecito basura , DESAPARECE

con un movimiento rápido uso sus armas para decapitarlo ,

kael'thas :¿ lord illidan se encuentra bien ?

illidan: asi es joven príncipe , prepara las tropas tenemos un rey que cazar

vash: lord illidan tenemos un problema, las elfas nocturnas han vuelto por usted mi lord

illidan: mmmmm tenemos que buscar ayuda de mi hermano

kael'tas: está seguro mi lord

illidan : asi es joven te explicare

tuve una visión en el que la diosa elune me ordeno detener a arthas y a su ejército pero para ello debó lograr una misión muy difícil .

kael'thas : ¿ y cual es esa misión ?

illidan : ya lo veras joven , pero no perdamos tiempo vamos a los bosques de ashemvale

fin de la regresión

Illidan: ahora entiendes hermano

Furion : claro que si , es tan simple . entonces iremos a azeroth verdad

Illidan : asi es , tyrande y maiev llevaran a los elfos a azeroth , mientras tu y yo

volveremos por que hay un aliado que nos puede ayudar

furion : vamos alla entonces , pero dime cul es tu plan

illida: paso 1 reunir a los elfos , orcos y humanos que lucharon en el monte hyjal , para

tener mejor soporte en la lucha

furion : entonces yo ire contigo a la isla theramor

illian : ¿la isla theramor ?

furion : si y luego iremos a durotar a la nacion de los orcos

Illidan: bien vamos alla entonces


	2. Chapter 3

**LOS HERMANOS STOMRAGE **

**CAP 3 el nuevo aliado de illidan **

una vez recuperado illidan el y furion se dirigieron a los corrompidos bosque de ashemvale pero kael'thas y vash los

detienen, antes de que crucen el portal

kael: mi lord no puede volver solo , recuerde que los muertos vivos lo estarán buscando

illidan: lose joven , por eso tu y vash vendrán con migo y mi hermano

furion : ¿ estas loco no podemos arriegar mas vidas de lo necesario ?

illidan : descuida hermano kael es mas fuerte de lo que parece y vash nos cubrirá camino al rió

vash : sera un honor ir con ustedes lord illidan

illidan antes de cruzar otro portal devuelta a los bosque mira a su hermano y vuelve la vista al frente , pero cuando

cruza en medio de la putrefacción del bosque que antes fue su hogar pero un grito lo alerto

furion : ¿hermano oiste eso ?

illidan :claro viene de el rio , no puede ser ( enojado ) los muertos se acercan HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI PRONTO

pero furion distingue una silueta en el oscuro rio

furion : es una elfa , tenemos que ayudarla porque no resistirá un ataque de tal magnitud

illidan corrió unos metro y deplego nuevamente sus alas hasta aterrizar junto a la joven , quien arremetió contra el

con una daga haciendo un tajo en su brazo derecho

illida : auuch ( dijo sosteniendo su brazo ) ¿ quen eres niña ? y ¿por que hiciste eso ?

shandris : soy shandris hija de las sombra , no te metas con migo muerto repugnante

furion : descuida muchacha no te aremos daño , pero tienes que saber que hay una fueza de muertos vivientes que vienen de norte

shandris : entonces si no son muertos ¿ quienes son ?

illidan : soy illidan stormrage y mi hermano furion stormrage , ellos son el principe kael'thas y lady vash

shandris : lamento el... ya sabe el corte

illidan : descuida niña , pero a menos que salgamos de aqui estaremos en problema , sigan me los llevare donde

duerme aragon

furion : ¿ quien es aragon ?

illidan no dijo nada y en sus manos tenia una flauta mágica , sentado en una roca cerro los ojos y murmuro unas

palabras y se puso a tocar , una suave melodía inundaba el valle

furion : los muertos se acercan illidan tenemos que irnos

pero el no respondio , solo se dedico a tocar esa dulce melodia

furion . al infierno con esto ( creando una fuerza de trens ) ataquen

vash creo un tornado , kael uso su llamarada , shandris invoco a su lobo para poder repeler a los muertos

illidan : listo levántate aragon , tu tierra te necesita una vez mas

la montaña vuela en mil pedazos y sale un elegante dragon rojo con ojos de oro al ver la amenaza arremete con sus llamaradas

furion : un drago , aragon es un drago

illidan : d'uh . su nombre lo dice , lo tengo desde que era un muchacho

hace tiempo que no te veo amigo , gracias por salvarnos , te debo muchas manzanas

el dragón se encoge hasta un tamaño minúsculo

shandris : ahhh es hermoso , pero para que lo necesitas

illidan : ya lo veras, ahora podemos ir a theramor

**continuara**


	3. Chapter 2

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**la traición de un stormrage **

illidan , durion y shandris se dirigían a la isla theramor pero furion le dio coordenadas a illidan , al llegar a la isla illidan empezo a sospechar

illidan : ¿ esto es theramor ? el lugar me parece extrañamente familiar

furion : descuida hermano ,debes estar cansado no has dormido ni comido el una semana

illidan : no hay tiempo para eso , ¿ donde esta la resistencia humana ?, deberían estar aquí

furion : descuida llegaran mañana al atardecer ¿quizás deberías comer algo y dormir un poco ?

illidan : tienes razón hermano , despierta me cuando lleguen los demás

en medio de la comida illidan empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho pero era inútil hablar lo ultimo que vio antes de caer rendido , fue a su hermano con unas cadenas en las manos

illidan seguía inconsciente pero sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho mientras despertaba reconoció algunas voces

illidan : ¿ que es esto ?¿que paso ? ¿furion donde estas?

furion : aquí , incomodo illidan

illidan : ¿que es todo esto ?

maiev : tu que crees

illidan : no,no,no,no ¿como pudiste traicionarme ?

furion : no es traición , es una cacería de prisioneros

illidan : la carne tenia hierbas de sueños verdad , y esto no es la isla theramor es la isla luna creciente verdad

tyrande : parece que illidan es mas listo de lo que pensé

illidan : no tyrande , tu no !

illidan empezó a forcejear para romper las cadenas pero era imposible

maiev : lucha cuanto quieras las cadenas son a base de estalagmitas son 10 veces mas fuertes que el acero

illida : no me sorprende de ti maiev , pero tu furion ¿como puedes traicionar a un elfo ?

furion : DEJA DE LLAMARTE ELFO , PORQUE NO LO ERES , illidan fuiste eres y seras siempre un demonio tu no eres mi hermano demonio sin corazón

illidan no dijo mas nada y mientras era arrastrado por sus supuesto aliados no se percataron de que shandris no había comido la carne contaminada

shandris : aragon despierta illidan necesita nuestra ayuda !

pero era inútil el dragón había sido dormido también , cuando pasaron a illidan a una jaula mágica fueron al sur de la isla , paso una semana illidan permanecía inmóvil a pesar de no tener las cadenas hasta que se le acerco tyrande

tyrande : illidan debes tener sed ,ya a pasado una semana y no has bebido nada

pero era inútil el solo se dedicaba a llenar la isla con su música ,era todo lo que hacia día y noche , hasta que llegaron a la prisión en medio de un volcán

maiev : illidan estará cómodo aquí , pero primero denme sus armas .

al escuchar esto illidan reacciona y protesta

illidan : no , devuelve melas

maiev : o sino que , ¿que vas a hacer ? (con las armas de illidan a punto de arrojarlas en lava derretida )

illidan : no ,no lo hagas

furion : ! basta illidan ! maiev desaste de esas malditas cosas

maiev : he esperado mucho tiempo para esto ( arrojando las armas del cazador en la lava ), listo ahora te encerraremos de una vez por todas

illida : malditos , mal nacidos era un regalo de mi padre

sin importarle nada illidan estaba muy enfadado .sus garras empezaron a cracer lentamente , sus ojos estaban rojos de furia y sus colmillos se llenaron de sangre

tyrande : los muertos vivos se acercan ,nos debieron seguir desde ashemvale

furion : no podemos contener una fuerza tan amplia, solo tenemos un puñado de guerreros

maiev : yo no moriré aquí ,CENTINELAS AL ATAQUE

furion : que no escuchas , no podemos ganar estamos perdidos

en medio de la discusion nadie noto que illidan estaba furioso , con sus garras al rojo vivo corta la jaula en dos parte

illidan : jajajajajajaja están atrapados a merced de los muertos vivos , a pesar de todo no permitire que le hagan daño a shandris

con sus alas extendidas aterriza frente de los muertos , pero ¿ quien dirigía el azote ? kel'thuzad

kel'thuzad : ¿ quien eres demonio ?

illidan : soy el que va a acabar con ustedes basura

kel'thuzad : no me hagas reír , rinde te ahora y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida

illidan : eso quisieras monstruo

kel'thuzad : MATEN LO , veremos cuanto duras

con una batalla sangrienta y la consiencia total mente perdida illidan empezo a derrotar a cada uno , uno por uno los muertos comezaron a caer

kel'thuzad : eres bueno , pero no tanto , por el rey linch

utilizo su poder para encerrar al cazador en una tumba de hielo , pero las garras de illidan estaban en llamas que la destrozaron sin problemas , antes del golpe final illidan lo tomo de los hombros

illidan : te dejare vivir por ahora , dile a tu rey que illidan a regresado y pronto iré por su cabeza

sin mediar mas kel'thuzad desaparece pero illidan sigue con su forma de demonio

shandris : illidan ¿ estas bien ?

al reconocer la voz de su amiga illidan vuelve a la normalidad

illida : shandris ¿ que paso ?

shandris : perdon mi lord pero ¿ por que no destruyo a ese muerto vivo

illidan : no lo se , pero ahora tengo que hablar con mi hermano

**continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**la traición de un stormrage **

despues de avazar unos pasos illidan se transforma lentamente en un demonio mientras sus garras se extendían

furion : sabes illidan gracias por habernos salvado

si mediar mas palabra illidan coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, empezando a apretar cada vez mas sin

pensarlo 2 veces le da un rodillazo en el estomago

illidan : no vuelvas a llamarme hermano , por que no lo soy

illidan sostiene del cuello a furion y con una garra sobre su cien derecha pero antes de poder hacer algo shandris lo impide sosteniendo su mano

shandris : illidan por favor no vale la pena . tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo

illidan suelta a furion con ira y le da la espalda

illidan : tienes razon shandris , no vale la pena

furion : hahahah no te molestes illidan , jamas podras escapar de lo que eres realmente UN VIL Y DESALMADO DEMONIO

**alumna y maestro **

mientras illidan y shandris subian ensima de su dragon illidan no dejo de pesar en shandris

furion : no te confies shandris el te mataria con gusto

shandris : no lo creo , pienso que el verdadero demonio es otro

furion : ¿ a quien ayudaras a illidan o a tu gente

shandris : al elfo que me salvo la vida

en medio del trayecto illidan estaba realmente callado hasta que la joven elfa rompe el silencio

shandris : ahora ¿ adonde vamos cazador de demonios ?

illidan : el plan sigue siendo el mismo , ¿ que tan buena eres con la magia druidica ?

shandris : solo se lo básico ¿ por que pregunta ?

illidan : te enseñare lo que se asi podras ser de mas utilidad en caso de emergencia

illidan hiso decender a su dragon hasta llegar a un lago que parecia calmado

shandris : ahh al fin aprendere magia verdadera ¿verdad?

illidan : muestrame lo que sabes

con todas sus fuerzas la elfa demostro unos sorprendentes poderes , illidan quedo inpactado ante tal poder

illidan : que empiece el entrenamiento

pasaron 2 semanas y los poderes de la elfa crecían dia a dia , illidan dabia que sus propios poderes eran inutiles para ayudarla pero ella era muy buena con la magia

illidan : hace 2 semanas no sabias los limites tuyos incluso puedes ser mas fuerte que yo , estoy orgulloso de ti shandris

shandris : gracias illi... maestro ( abrazando a illidan )

illidan : hay que continuar el viaje , pero tu entrenamiento no a terminado , en theramor hay elfos muy fuertes , encontraras otra maestra

shandris : ¿puede decirme quien es ?

illidan : a su tiempo ( riendo suavemente ) a su tiempo

de noche mientras shandris dormia illidan sabia lo que tenia que hacer , pero se le era muy dificil aceptarlo ya que perdio la unica familia que tenia

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**la llegada a theramor **

al amanecer se pudo observar el tamaño de la isla theramor

donde illidan y shandris pudieron ver que su mision estaba a un paso mas cerca de ser cumplida

centinela : UN JINETE SE ACERCA POR EL OESTE

afrael : saludos extranjeros soy afrael puño de bronce ¿que los trae por aqui ?

illidan : saludos soy illidan stormrage y ella es shandris hija de sombra estamos aqui para hablar con la señorita jaina prourmut

afrael : illidan stormrage ? si alguien nos dijo que vendrian

ilidan : ¿que ?¿quien fue?

kael : fui yo lord illidan , pense que llegaria antes

shandris : mi lord es kael

kael : si yo e hablado con lady jaina y acepto el plan sin demoras , pero ahora esta en una mision

jaina : guardias ¿quienes son estos extaños ?

afrael : son los elfos que llegarian para liberar el mundo de los muertos vivientes

jaina: isnu'ahal elfos nocturnos soy jaina proutmurt lider de los supervivientes de lordaeron

illidan: isnu'altied soy illidan stormrage y ella es mi alumna shandris , pero basta de saludos ya conoce el plan

jaina : asi es su plan con respeto no dara resultado

illidan: por que dice eso

jaina : ¿que hay aqui ? solo un puñado de soldados nesecitas mas tropas para atacar al rey exanime

illidan se pone a pensar en como detener la carniceria

illidan : entonces si no se puede vencer directo al enemigo recuriremos a las campañas

kael : ¿campañas a que se refiere mi lord ?

illidan : prepare sus tropas lady jaina , kael prepara tus tropas tambien

jaina : ¿tiene un plan verdad ?

illidan : asi es no es el mejor metodo pero aseguraremos un fuerte para defendernos

kael :¿y cual es ese puesto lord illidan?

illdan : mañana al amanecer ATACAREMOS QUEL'THALAS

**continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**el ataque a quel'thalas**

al amanecer los elfos sanguinarios , los nagas y la alianza estaban listos para marchar sobre las tierras invadidas de los elfos

illidan : a pasado tiempo ¿ verdad joven kael?

kael : a si es lord illidan , pero tenemos la oportunidad de vengar a nuestros camaradas caidos

vash : las tropas estan listas mi lord esperaremos su orden de atacar

illidan : no la dare hasta que todos los muertos vivos esten dentro de la capital debemos hacegurarnos que todos mueran

shandris : mi lord estamos listos para la guerra

illidan : kael, vash listo para atacar ,a llegado la hora de nuestra colera

shandris : que hay de mi ? ¿no los ayudare ?

illidan : no, tu deves estar en la isla

shandris : pero... mi lord

illidan: si peros tu entrenamiento no a terminado , debes dominar la magia arcana para poder pelear a tu maximo nivel

shandris : ¿que ? pero necesito...

illidan : vengar a tu hermana , lose

shandris : ¿como sabes eso ?

illidan : lo murmuras mucho mientras duermes niña, escucha esos malditos te asecinarin sin piedad alguna

shandris : pero puedo derrotarlos , yo se que puedo...

illidan : hubieras peleado con valor y muerto rapidamente , entonces quien vengaria a tu hermana

shandris : ire al campo... lo quiera o no

illidan : esta bien te dejare ir si puedes derribarme...

shandris no lo dudo y ataco a illidan que solo tenia su mano izquierda delante , shandris utiliza su arco pero illidan toma la flecha con mas velocidad y la pulveriza en su mano , shandris enfurecida ataco a su maestro con bolas de fuego pero el las repelio con su mano

shandris : bien ... basta de juegos

ataca a illidan con los puños pero el los esquiva y la levanta del menton con dos de sus dedos

illidan : ves no puedes con migo y quieres luchar contra un teniente de el rey exanime ( soltando a su estudiante ), vuelve a la capital y que jaina te entrene ,cuando llegue el momento te enfrentaras en el campo de batalla

kael : lord illidan las tropas estan listas

illidan : exelente , (diriguiendose a los elfos ) escuchen se que han esperado este dia por mucho tiempo POR QUEL'THALAS

las tropas les responden POR QUEL'THALAS

las tropas legan a las fronteras y comienza la batalla los muertos van callendo hasta llegar a la capital donde kael entra al castillo y a la camara principal

kael: ese trono es de mi padre , sal de ahi

kel'thusad : ¿quien osa desfiarme ?

kael : soy el principe kael lider de los elfos sanguinarios y heredero al trono de quel'thalas

kel'thusad y kael se baten a duelo por el imperio

kael : mi gente deve ser vengada ( atacando con llamaradas )

kel'thusad se debilita con el ataque del elfo

kael : por mi pueblo (con un ataque final derrotando a kel'thusad)

kael pone el grito de gloria en el cielo mientras los muertos son reducidos solo a unos pocos y luego a nada

illidan: la victoria es nuestra ,la capital esta bajo el control elfo otra vez

despues de la batalla illidan y kael van hasta el pozo del sol que estaba corrompido

illidan : haces los honores... majestad

kael : isnu'alha por quel'thalas(purificando el pozo )

derrepente todo el reino buelve a colmarce de belleza como antes, el reino volvio a la normalidad

kael : gracias lord illidan , gracias a usted tenemos denuevo los que nos fue arrebatado

illidan se pone a pensar en los escritos de el suelo de la fuente

illidan : kael ¿ que significa esto ?

kael : nada mi lord solo un relato berilico que sucedio el esta fuente hace años

illidan: ¿que fue lo que paso ?

kael : vera hace años cuando mi padre era joven peleo con un poderoso demonio despues de una pelea mortal mi padre logro enserrarlo en su propia espada "la hoja demoniaca "

illidan : su poder era extraordinario?

kael : si , cuenta la leyenda que todo el poder demoniaco sigue en la espada en una camara debajo de la fuente

illidan : mmmmmmmm interesante (dijo pensativo )


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**la hoja demoniaca**

después de la toma de quel'thalas illidan y kael se encontraron en los limites de la cámara arcana donde segun cuenta la leyenda se encuentra la hoja demoníaca una mística espada que posee misteriosos poderes tanto elfos como demoníacos ,pero el lugar esta prohibido para todo elfo ,humano o lo que sea

kael: heló aquí la cámara arcana , donde se encuentra la espada de mi padre

illidan : con sus poderes tendremos una posibilidad mayor de derrotar a nuestros enemigos y mandarlos a donde corresponden

illidan avanza unos pasos pero se da cuenta de que kael no lo sigue y comienza a sospechar de el y su lealtad

kael : lo siento mi lord pero este lugar esta prohibido para todo alto elfo o elfo nocturno

illidan : eso es verdad joven kael pero tu padre no mensiona nada de los demonios

kael avanza pero con precaución sin dejar de mirar el suelo para no ver el horrible pecado que estaba cometiendo

En el largo pasillo kael siente que lo miran muy fijamente

kael : estamos solos mi lord ,pero sin embargo no me abandona la sensación de que nos observan

illidan : no lo estamos estos golens fueron creados por magia druidica y elfica en la alianza de sangre

kael : si lo recuerdo en que los altos elfos y los elfos nocturnos hicieron un tratado de paz

uno de los golens se empezó a mover y ataco a illidan ,quien lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inutil

illidan : atras kael yo me encargo de este

con sus garras y sus ojos al rojo vivo corta por la mitad al golen de piedra ,pero los golens de granito se desprenden del suelo y comienzan a atacar al cazador de demonios con la seguridad de que ganaria el combate

illidan : mmmmmmmmm es apenas un reto ! y con sus propias garras destrozo a las bestias

kael : mi lord ya casi llegamos a la camara de la espada es al final del túnel

con toda prisa corrieron hasta llegar a una habitación amplia donde en un circulo de fuego descansaba la hoja demonia

kael : aquí esta lord illidan la hoja demoníaca , costo mucho pero las leyendas son ciertas

illidan: no se ve tan impresionante

en ese entonces el guardián de la espada sale de la lava pero era colosal

guardian : atras herejes esta espada esta maldita , todo aquel que quiera pasar debe pelear con migo

illidan : facil , es apenas un reto (con sus garras aun encendidas en llamas )

guardian : hahahahah que divertido el pequeño elfo quiere derrotarme

illidan: no sabes hacer otra cosa que hablar

guardian : insolente ,insensato ( atacando con su puño a illidan )

el cazador corta la mano del guardián y va acendiendo mientras corta su brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza pero no contento con eso illidan destaza al guardian hasta los pies

illidan : heló ahí kael la hoja demoníaca

kael : escuche mi lord según las escrituras la hoja contiene el poder de bok'shara un poderoso demonio quien desafió a mi padre por el trono

illidan: ¿que mas dice joven...?

kael : dice(el poder demoníaco sera de un solo ser pero los elfos tienen prohibido tocar la espada su corazón se corromperá y su alma se perderá en el trascurso de la historia )

illidan : así que un elfo no puede tocar la hoja demoníaca ...quizás un demonio si,si el poder de la espada debería ser mio y de nadie mas

kael : pero mi lord yo...

illidan : silencio con esta espada pondre a mis enemigos de rodillas ante mi

kael se pone de espaldas a la salida con cara de serio

kael : lo siento lord illidan pero no puede salir de aqui con la espada de mi padre

illidan : osas desafiarme kael ... esta bien seras el primero en sentir la cólera de la hoja demoníaca

illidan y kael se enfrentan a duelo pero los poderes de kael no se comparaban con la espada y lo inevitable había pasado kael callo ante la espada

kael : mi lord ¿por que no me mato ?

illidan : tu tienes un imperio que gobernar ademas era obvio que nunca me ganaras

illidan enfunda su espada y sale con kael hasta la capital elfa

illidan : escuchadme altos elfos falta solo un ataque para acabar con la plaga iremos al frente de lordaeron

jaina : illidan shandris escapo

illidan : ¿que ,como escapo ?

jaina : dijo algo de que iría a buscar ... ah no lo se

illidan : esta bien yo se donde se dirige

illidan llama a su dragon con su flauta y se sube a su lomo en ese entonces va rumbo a las tierras lejanas de nothrem donde su suerte se resolvera junto a su estudiante , pero no dejo de pensar en la venganza que planeaba realizar shandris


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**LA BATALLA A EMPESADO **

illidan llega a las tierras heladas de northren donde puede ver que shandris esta buscando al ultimo señor demoníaco la sigue desde una distancia discreta hasta llegar a un bastion de los muertos vivientes

illidan : maldición ¿que quiere hacer en ese bastión ? , aragon escóndete pronto , ya arreglare a esa niña

illidan se aventura en medio de el helado desierto hasta estar enésima del medio pico donde ve que el ultimo señor demoniaco esta esperando las ordenes del rey exanime

shandris : hola SEÑOR DEL TERROR

señor del terror : ¿quien ... eres ?

shandris : soy la hermana de una joven que usted mato ... tenga su merecido (apuntado lo con una flecha envenenada )

la elfa disparo su flecha dando en el pecho del demonio pero a este no le genero nada

señor del terror : acaso creias que una simple... flecha envenenada podría matarme jajajjajaaj

el demonio ataca a la elfa con un enjambre de murciélagos quien la espesaron a morder y a lastimar seria mente

sin pensarlo illidan utiliza su espada para destruir el enjambre , shandris mira al medio pico y ve el rostro del cazador de demonios

señor del terror : ¿haci que tu vienes a salvarla verdad ?

illidan : no , solo que no muera aqui , recuerda lo que te enseñe muchacha

shandris se pone de pie y comienza a usar la magia tal como le enseño illidan , shandris genera una onda que golpea con todo el señor del terror se pone de pie pero la elfa ataca de nuevo hastas que el demonio cae de rodillas ante ella ,con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas logro destruir al demonio

shandris : se acabo , estoy en paz

illidan : lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso , me desobedeciste y viniste hasta aqui sola pero... estoy orgulloso de ti

shandris se dirigue hasta llegar con illidan pero son interrumpidos

arthas : ahh que tierna escena ( dijo con sarcasmo )

illidan : estropeada gracias a tu intervención

arthas : ha pasado tiempo illidan , valla parece que te has hecho con la hoja demoníaca

illidan : si y esta espada sera lo ultimo que veras antes de ser atravesado por mi

arthas : jajajaja eso crees , entonces lo arreglaremos aqui y ahora

antes de que arthas atacara illidan utiliza la espada para romper el hielo que los divide

illidan : tu caeras ante mi arthas ,pero no ahora tu destino y el de tu rey estan sellados

mientras ambos escapaban en medio de la niebla .

ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba aragon y ambos levantaron vuelo

shandris : lord illidan por que no acabo con ese sujeto en ese mismo lugar

illidan : por que el es el único que puede entrar a corona de hielo , es por eso

shandris se puso pensatiba hasta que illidan le dijo lo que planeaba hacer

illidan : escucha sandris quiero que cuides de aragon (entregando su flauta )

shandris . pero ... señor ¿por que me lo deja a mi ?

illidan : cuidalo bien y ve de regreso a ashenvale diles que se preparen para la batalla

shandris : pero mi lord...

illidan : NO ME CUESTIONES has lo que te digo

shandris tomo el dragon y se puso en marcha hasta ashenvale

illidan : el ultimo punto de encuentro (dijo mirando el risco )

a la mañana siguiente los naga , la alianza y los elfos sanguinarios habian llegado al campo

jaina : illidan , hay alguien que quiero que conoscas

trhal : saludos illidan yo soy tral hijo de durotan , jefe de la horda

illidan : yo soy illidan stormrage el ultimo cazador de demonios

trhal : jaina me cometo su plan pero ¿cree recuperar lordaeron ?

illidan : no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo

trhal mira fijo la espada de illidan

trhal : ¿es una espada demonio verdad?

illidan : eres muy observador ¿verdad?

kael : disculpe mi lord ,todas las tropas llegaron

jaina : disculpen pero los muertos vivos han llegado

illidan : perfecto preparados para el asedio , recuperaremos lordaeron a cualquier precio

arthas : eso es lo que crees cazador de demonios , esta es mi tierra ahora largo (amenazando con frotsmur )

jaina : arthas es hora de que conoscas la verdadera justicia por tus crimenes

arthas: jaina ¿ que haces aqui ?

jaina : lo mismo que todos arthas buscar justicia

arthas : justicias dice , por que una vez te quise jaina te dejare ir pero si te interpones en mi camino te destruire

jaina : que haci sea , si e de caer caere , pero jamas sere de los tuyos

jaina se debilito ya que nunca fue de caracter fuerte

illidan : ten presente una cosa joven , aunque no salvemos su cuerpo salvaremos su alma os la prometo

QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**LA BATALLA A EMPESADO **

la caída de la tarde el sol se ponía en el horizonte la alianza , la horda y los elfos sanguinarios se preparaban para la batalla final

illidan: ah esta tierra es agreste y hermosa ,no entiendo como echaron a perder este lugar señorita proutmur

jaina : despues de la llegada de la legión de fuego este lugar quedo muy contaminado

illidan : mmmmmm entiendo joven

jaina : ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta ?

illidan : esta bien ¿cual es la pregunta ?

jaina : ¿cual es su mision verdaderamente ? ¿es para salvar el mundo o es una mision de venganza ?

illidan : ahhh mitad y mitad , vera joven hace tiempo tuve una visión en que las tierras de todo el mundo eran arrasadas por el rey exanime y el príncipe arthas ,es por eso que no puedo permitir que esto pase

jaina : ¿donde esta el resto de tu gente no combate a los muertos vivos como tu ?

illidan : la única elfa que confió en mi , la envié con mi dragón para que la protegiera

jaina : ¿siente algo por esa joven verdad ? de no ser asi por que la protege tanto

antes de que illidan respondiera trhal los interrumpe para avisarles que los muertos habian llegado

trhal : disculpen pero las tropas están aquí es a hora o nunca

illidan: estoy satisfecho con el fervor de su gente sus espiritus se an afilados con las batallas que tenemos , tuvimos y tendremos en el futuro QUE ELUNE LES SONRÍA siempre

jaina : tropas pre parecen para el asedio

trhal : por la horda , por durotan

la batalla había empezado la alianza cubria el flanco izquierdo , la horda el flanco derecho y los elfos cerraron el circulo

arthas : ES UNA EMBOSCADA retrocedan

pero era inutil los elfos cerraron la trampa los muertos no podian huir a ningún lado

illidan : hahahaha ataquen guerreros ataque SIN PIEDAD

las tropas de illidan iban cerrando el circulo

arthas : lebantaos guerreros y seguid luchando ( mientras revivia a los muertos )

illidan : es la hora de que me enseñes de que estas hecha (hablandole a la espada )

illidan sacudio la hoja demoniaca y el poder fue claro ya que la mitad de los muerto había caído

arthas : ¿que demonios... esa espada es la culpable ? seguid luchando guerreros , yo me ocupare de esto personalmente

la guerra continuaba la horda cubría y reducía el lado derecho los demonios de la cripta y las abominaciones

la alianza seguia avanzando y reduciendo la bashes y los necrofagos , pero la lucha se hacia dificil ,illidan combencido de la victoria volvio a escuchar la voz de la espada ,pero no lo escucho y utilizo el poder al maximo con una onda expansible derroto a el ultimo flanco de la plaga

arthas : los refuerzos aéreos han llegado , POR EL REY LINCH

kael : arqueras preparadas , apunten...

illidan : no yo me encargo (abriendo sus alas ) por elune .

illidan creo otra onda y acabo con las gárgolas y los wivers de hielo , la hoja demoniaca estaba al rojo vivo pero su poder era incontenible

illidan : arthas ACABAREMOS CON ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA

arthas : mi rey me dijo que te mantenga vivo ...por ahora (desapareciendo en el aire )

illidan :ARTHAS NO IMPORTA DONDE TE ESCONDAS TE ENCONTRARE (dijo enfurecido )

jaina : suigan avanzando guerreros la ciudad es nuestra

despues de la batalla fue para celebrar lordaeron estaba otra vez bajo el mando de la alianza, jaina se acerco al cazador de demonios y viendo sus manos que estaban sangrando

jaina : illidan sus manos estan...

illidan : estoy bien el poder ... creo que lo subestime jaja

jaina : ahora que va a hacer

illidan : acabar con este trabajo de una vez por todas iré de nuevo a mi hogar en ashenvale

illidan tomo su espada nuevamente e hizo un tajo en el aire donde se arbio un portal

jaina : le deseo buen viaje pero , con shandris dígale la verdad rápido antes de que sea muy tarde

illidan miro a jaina y sin decir nada cruzo el portal directo a ashenvale para terminar con su misión ¿pero cual era su misión ?

eso se averiguara en el ultimo chapter la guerra elfica

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**el asenso de un guerrero**

shandris llego a los lejanos bosque donde se encontraba furion

shandris: shando stormrage ,he venido de parte de su hermano los muertos vivientes vienen para aqui

furion : ya no se en quien confiar joven cita

shandris : usted sabe en quien confiar ,illidan lucho en varios frentes por la paz pero el...

furion : el ¿que?

shandris : el se hizo con el control de la hoja demoniaca y derroto facilmente a los muertos vivos

furion : si lose illidan a demostrado una fuerza mas alla de su aspecto de demonio ,quizas halla sido un error tratar de encadenarlo

shandris : si, fue un error , pero puede recuperar la confianza y el perdon de su hermano

furion: quizas pueda ... pero illidan no creo que me perdone

shandris : pero el puede perdonarlo , si el me perdono a usted también puede hacerlo

en ese momento illidan aparece con la hoja demoniaca en la mano y furion se impreciona por la imagen ,con ira furion recuerda lo que sucedio con la calabera de gul'dan

furion : agg jamas lucharemos juntos , eres un demonio y eso no lo cambiara

illidan : por si no se te olvida ...hermano aun mando a los elfos nocturnos y les ordeno que se preparen para la guerra

furion : estas loco . no obedeceremos esa orden nunca

todos los elfos salen de sus escondites y lo apuntan con sus arcos

illidan : es la unica salida de estas tierras

furion : salida ... tu no eres de los nuestros tu mereces estar muertos por tus pecados illidan

illidan : ya e pagado con sangre por mis pecados hermano y nada ha cambiado

furion :ACASO ESCUCHAS LO QUE DICES , no atacaremos a los muertos

shandris : de ser así illidan tiene ordenes de la diosa y nadie puede cuestionarla

furion : como sabes eso y por que lo dices shandris

en ese entonces los ojos de shandris se iluminaron la luna llena se aclaro las estrellas retrocedieron y el viento se detuvo, shandris se fue transformando lentamente en una figura divina ...!ERA ELUNE EN PERSONA!

elune : yo le di la orden a illidan

los elfos se inclinaron con la cabeza gacha mientras miraban a la deidad que decendio a la tierra

elune : ponte de pie cazador de demonios ... tu destino ha llegado y debe ser cumplido

illidan : pero señora yo ...

elune : tu eres el eleguido por que tu corazon es fuerte y tu mente sabia , por eso ante todos los testigos te nombro illidan stormrage el caballero de la luna

illidan : gracias... mi lady

elune : ponte de pie caballero de la luna , la hora a llegado

illidan mira al orizonte mientras a lo lejos se ven la leguion de muertos vivientes

elune : illidan ¿estas bien?

illidan : no lo se , no se quien soy o quien eres , no se que pensar

elune : pienza que tu eres el eleguido por la divinidad para llevar a los elfos a la victoria

illidan : si ¿pero por que yo ?

elune : porque sufriste tantas calamidades pero las pruebas las superaste con dedicación y orgullo ,te dare algo para que no sientas dudas

en ese entonces elune toma el rostra de illidan y le quita la venda de los ojos y con sus manos le devuelve la vista

illidan : es increible eres mas hermosa de lo que me imagine ... lo siento mi lady yo no me acostumbro a saber que shandris no existio

elune toma nuevamente el rostro de illidan y lo besa con amor

elune : cuando te vi me enamore de ti illidan y nada a cambiado y se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo

illidan : lose ya es hora

illidan baja del serró y se encuentra con su hermano

furion : las tropas estan listas illi... caballero de la luna

illidan : gracias ... hermano ,es la hora de atacar

furion : es ahora o nunca

las tropas estaban formadas los druidas estaban en la retaguardia , las arqueras ,cazadoras, quimeras y grifos estaban listo para la batalla final ,illidan estaba en el frente con la hoja demoníaca y aragon a su lado

la batalla ha empezado

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS HERMANOS STORMRAGE **

**el caballero de la muerte vs el caballero de la luna**

illidan : guerreros hoy es la hora ,por lo que luchamos y por lo que hoy soñamos tanto tiempo ,si hemos de caer que así sea pero en la historia quedara que los elfos de la noche con la ayuda de su diosa se enfrentaron a la plaga y se rehusaron a caer sin pelear

en ese entonces los elfos se levantaron en armas sin dudarlo un momento , elune se acerco a illidan pero vestia una armadura y una espada que ella misma había hecho

illidan : mi lady ¿usted luchara con nosotros ?

elune : tal vez sea una diosa pero tambien soy una elfa , no lo olvides ... caballero de la luna

las tropas de muertos habían llegado todo el cielo era media noche eterna gracias a sus bestias voladoras

illidan : escuchen sus tropas nos supera pero lucharemos hasta el final ¿estan con migo?

todas las tropas lanzan un grito de guerra y salen al campo

arthas : escuchen guerreros mantelos sin piedad , sin misericordia para nadie

illidan : hoy arthas la plaga llegara a su fin ¿ME OYES A SU FIN ?

las tropas salieron al campo y colisionaron entre ellas ,la sangre se derramaba en un zip zac los muertos fueron reducido illidan se abrio paso entre los muertos contra las abominaciones , gargolas ,demonios de la cripta le daba por igual , elune sin dudarlo destrullo con su espada a las bashes ,necrofagos y hechiceros hasta estar frente a frente con el caballero de la muerte

elune lucho con valor pero arthas sediento de sangre atraviesa el vientre de la deidad con la frotsmur , la luna oscureció, las estrellas se apagaron y los elfos perdieron sus poderes , illidan contemplo la horrible escena y su ira invade los campos sus gritos hubieran hecho helar la sangre del mas valiente

arthas : illidan tu diosa a caido ante el rey linch , adelante guerreros hacia la victoria

illidan sostuvo el cuerpo de la elfa ,hasta que malfurion se le acerco

furion : illidan todo se acabo !

illidan : no hermano no se a acabado ,NO SE A ACABADO

los ojos de illidan empezaron a brillar al igual que sus marcas entonces camino hasta el lago y se hundió con el cuerpo de elune en sus brazos , derrepente un ser con apariencia de demonio pero con rostro de dios salio del lago y se pocisiono en el campo de batalla ,los elfos al verlo se inclinaron ante el ,todo aquel que no se inclinaba era eliminado por este ser

arthas : ¿que especie de truco es ese ?

illidan o mas bien dicho ser volvio a darle forma a la luna los druidas retomaron sus poderes los muertos fueron exterminados , satisfecho con la mision illidan se desprendio de elune quien habia sanado gracias a la magia de illidan

furion : todo se termino ya hermano ?

illidan : no, antes me quiero asegurar de algo

**la agonía de escarcha contra la hoja** **demoníaca**

illidan se acerco al campo donde estaban lo ultimo muertos vivientes y con su propia espada se corto provocando que su sangre cayera sobre la hoja

y con tudas sus fuerzas agito la espada y elimino a todos los muertos vivos

arthas : tal vez vencieras a mi ejercito pero no podrás derrotarme , cazador de demonios

arthas se centrto en el campo de batalla donde lo esperaba illidan que aunque estaba cansado logro levantar la hoja demoníaca

arthas : ahora probaremos el acero al rojo vivo de la hoja demoníaca contra el helado acero de frotsmur

la batalla final empezo el caballero de la muerte contra el caballero de la luna , los ataques de arthas eran eficaces

arthas : sufriras un eterno tormento ( lanzando el espiral de la muerte )

illidan : la venganza es mía ( contrarrestando con la onda expansiva)

arthas : ahora frotsmur , basta de juegos

las espadas colisionaron las chispas saltaban , la fuerza de illidan hizo que arthas se pusiera de rodillas y con un ataque final illidan le arrebato la frotsmur, illidan estaba cansado arthas estaba de rodillas ante el

illidan : que ironico un principe cae ante un rey

arthas : tu no eres rey , demonio

illidan : sino soy rey por que te inclinas ante mi

illidan con sus ultimas fuerzas toma de la cabellera a arthas

illidan : ¿recuerdas que fue lo ultimo que le dijiste a tu padre , traidor ?

arthas : ahh ¿que?

illidan : DEJA QUE SE CIERREN TUS OJOS ARTHAS , YA QUE LOS MÍOS SE HAN ABIERTOS

arthas : espera que...

sin nada mas que decir arthas es atravesado por la hoja demoníaca hasta que el mango comenzó a sangrar las manos de illidan

illidan se acerco hasta su hermano y su diosa

elune : se acabo caballero de la luna ... ven con migo y reinaras por ensima de los elfos a mi lado

illidan : gracias mi lady pero yo... no puedo abandonar a los que confían en mi , la gente que se da valor por que saben que los protegeré

elune : sabia que dirias eso , hiciste lo correcto illidan hasta luego

illidan : estoy tan cansado !

furion : hasta los campeones tienen que dormir ... hermano

illidan se dirigió hasta un túmulo druidico donde se cuenta que sigue dormido hasta el dia de hoy , pero cuenta la leyenda que todas las noche de luna llena se ve una elfa dejando rosas en el tumulo donde se dice que es un tumulo ,otros dicen que es su tumba

pero descuiden cuando se nesesario el caballero de la luna volvera , se los aseguro... en el capitulo 3 el inicio del fin


End file.
